1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network system, image processing apparatuses, controlling methods, and storage medium storing programs that perform coordinated control of multiple apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques that coordinate multiple apparatuses on the Internet and execute processing have been known for some time. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-288091 discloses implementing a desired service for a user by coordinating multiple apparatuses and executing processing in accordance with descriptions written in a ticket created in advance.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-288091, which apparatus will execute what type of process (job) is set in the ticket in advance. However, for this reason, in the case where a function has been added to one device and coordinated processing is to be executed using that function, it has been necessary to change the ticket in advance in response to the addition of the function.